Type-63 Slasher Anti-Infantry Vehicle
Description The Type-63 Anti-Infantry Vehicle, also known as the "Brute Slasher" or "Satan's Lawnmower" is a Covenant Remnant anti-infantry vehicle of a truly barbaric nature based on a Wraith chassis. The Slasher's main armament consists of two sets of rotating blades. The lower set of blades is runs around the entire vehicle on a chain, like a chainsaw, located just above the hover engines, at about torso level. The individual blades of the first set are about five feet in length, and are rather heavy, like giant machetes, thus, they are able to slice through the armor of most Machina frames and SPARTAN IV suits. The upper set of blades is located in the gap between the turret and consists of five ten-foot blades at roughly head level, pivoting around a central points, like a lawnmower blade, hence the nickname "Satan's Lawnmower". The blades of the upper set are much more delicate, and though they will easily hack off an unarmored soldier's head, When the upper set of blades comes in contact with a Machina frame or SPARTAN IV armor suit, the blades have been known to glace off the titanium plate, whilst being blunted, bent, or even broken in the process. The turret on top of the vehicle houses a 35mm-autocannon firing a two-and-a-half-foot explosive fragmentation spike, which is devastating against infantry and moderately effective against light vehicles, though, the spike has a much lower muzzle velocity and lack an aerodynamic design or explosive penetrater or shaped charge, meaning it's worthless against heavy armor such as Scorpion tanks. The Slasher is also weak against light anti tank vehicles such as the Gauss Warthog and man-portable anti-tank rocket launchers such as the M-41. Though the Slasher is nearly impossible to hijack with the blades spinning, the EMP effect of a Covenant Plasma Pistol or Power Drainer will stop the vehicle and it's blade, allowing it to be boarded and hijacked or destroyed with explosives. UNSC engineers have also been known to hide in the path of a Slasher while lying prone. The Slasher and its deadly blades passed over the hidden engineers, who placed remote-detonated explosives on the bottom of the vehicle and detonated the charges when the unsuspecting Covenant vehicle was a safe distance away. There are even cases of Unggoy allied to the Sangheilli doing a similar thing, only they didn't even have to lie prone, as Unggoy are so short in stature. Operational History The Brute Slasher was one of many Jiralhanae-designed weapons put into Covenant service after the Jiralhanae replaced the Sangheilli as the favored race of the Prophet of Truth in 2552. About 100 Slashers were deployed in the Second Battle of Earth and the Battle of the Ark, where they became feared by any UNSC infantryman who wasn't issued a rocket launcher or Spartan Laser and earned the nickname "Satan's Lawnmowers". Those UNSC soldiers who did have anti-tank weapons, as well as UNSC tank crews. and pilots, however, reported them to be of minimal threat. Remarks *''"The damned thing cut through us like Satan's own lawnmower, an entire platoon hacked to pieces...It was terrifying!!!!"'' -UNSC Marine, lone survivor of a Slasher attack Note: this quote is belived to be the origin of the nickname "Satan's Lawnmower". *''"In my opinion, the Slasher has more bark than bite, especially considering that most infantry squads have at least one guy with a rocket launcher"'' -anonymous Marine *''"Blow one up and it's as deadly to them as it is to you! I once saw one 'em get hit by a Scorpions 90 mm, sent one of the blades flying into a squad Covie infantry."'' anonymous Marine Category:Covenant vehicles